Não Me Deixe Partir
by anezzi
Summary: Nunca percebemos o que temos até perder. Fluffy one-shot.


**Não sou ou estou de qualquer forma relacionada com J.K. Rowling e não possuo direitos sobre Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione Granger acordou com a luz do sol entrando pela janela. Preguiçosamente se mexeu e sentiu um braço a prendendo contra outro corpo. Respirou fundo sabendo exatamente de quem se tratava e desejou poder ficar por mais tempo. Mas era segunda-feira, e por mais delicioso que fosse se perder nas carícias e se afogar no perfume do homem ao seu lado, tinha de trabalhar.

Sem muita vontade, virou-se para encarar um Draco Malfoy descabelado e atípico. Era tranquilizante a forma como ele parecia em paz enquanto dormia. Inconscientemente sorria quando ele lentamente começou a abrir os olhos. Ele sorriu ao perceber que ela fazia o mesmo encarando-o.

Ela adorava esses momentos. Eram simples e incríveis, sem todas as complicações que tinham de enfrentar quando levantavam daquela cama. Desejava poder viver para sempre assim. E então a realidade afogou seus pensamentos novamente e ela parou de sorrir.

- Bom dia – ele disse, notando a súbita mudança da castanha.

- Nãão! É segunda-feira – choramingou – e eu tenho que ir logo.

- Eu sei.

Queria que pedisse "fique", mas ele nunca o fizera.

Hermione levantou procurando pelas peças de roupa espalhadas pelo quarto. Quando encontrou todas, se vestiu o mais rápido que pôde. Olhou para Draco ainda deitado na cama e percebeu que este já voltara a dormir. Foi até ele e depositou um beijo no rosto sussurrando um "até mais".

xxx

- Finalmente, Granger! – Draco riu enquanto puxava Hermione para um beijo. Ela não conseguiu conter o riso ante o desespero do loiro.

- Ei, calma – ela disse quando finalmente se soltaram – eu preciso te mostrar uma coisa.

Draco a olhou curioso enquanto ela parecia nervosa.

- Não fique bravo comigo, eu sei que já conversamos sobre isso, mas... Tem essa peça trouxa incrível no teatro perto da minha casa e...

- Hermione...

- Eu queria muito que você fosse comigo – seu rosto se contraía em aflição.

Ele ficou em silêncio apenas a encarando. Não parecia saber o que dizer – ou como dizer. Depois de algum tempo, finalmente pareceu pensar na resposta perfeita.

- Por que insiste nisso?

- Porque eu... Amo você e queria que fizesse parte da minha vida fora dessas paredes também.

- Já conversamos sobre isso.

- Eu sei. E sei que concordamos em deixar as coisas como estão, mas Draco...

- Então sabe que essa conversa não vai chegar a lugar algum – ele a cortou.

Hermione engoliu a raiva e o encarou da forma mais indiferente que conseguiu, falhando miseravelmente em seguida.

- Eu não te entendo. Aqui dentro é incrível comigo e parece realmente gostar de quem eu sou, mas parece ter vergonha de mim lá fora. Se fosse alguma coisa no mundo mágico, eu entenderia – odiaria, é claro – mas você teria uma desculpa. E qual é a desculpa para não querer ser visto comigo diante de trouxas, Draco? Tenho aguentado isso – essa situação podre – por sabe-se lá quanto tempo e eu não sei se consigo mais.

Ela cuspiu tudo de uma vez só, com mágoa e irritação mal contidas em cada palavra. Quando terminou achou que ele fosse revidar de alguma forma. Na verdade, torcia para que gritasse com ela, para que pudesse finalmente por toda a raiva para fora. Mas Draco abaixou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio.

Hermione o olhou com desprezo e saiu batendo a porta com força.

xxx

No domingo, Hermione voltou à casa de Draco.

Ele não pareceu surpreso em vê-la. Era fato que discussões como esta sempre aconteciam – com ainda mais frequência nos últimos meses – e não importava o que acontecesse, sabia que Hermione o amava e voltaria quantas vezes fossem necessárias.

Draco odiava vê-la chorar e quando percebeu seu estado rapidamente a puxou para um abraço apertado. Sua camisa umedeceu rápido enquanto ela parecia não conseguir se acalmar.

- Granger, respira – tentou se conter, mas sua voz ainda saiu um pouco aflita.

Ela balançou a cabeça freneticamente de um lado para o outro e então, no segundo seguinte, grudou sua boca na dele em um beijo completamente desesperado.

Ele não reclamou, era melhor que vê-la chorar. Correspondeu com a mesma intensidade, porque por mais que evitasse admitir a si mesmo, sentira falta da castanha.

As coisas evoluíram rapidamente. Num segundo estavam de pé na porta, noutro deitados na cama arrancando as roupas furiosamente. Tinham essa necessidade de se terem, de poder tocar um no outro e causar as mais diversas sensações. Era quase como perder todo e qualquer controle sobre si e não se importar nem um pouco.

Era nos gemidos de Hermione que ele percebia o quanto a queria e o quanto isso era perigoso. Queria ficar assim pra sempre, _deixá-la _assim pra sempre, em êxtase. Que se explodisse o mundo lá fora, tudo o que importava era ela. E ele odiava isso, simplesmente porque ia contra tudo o que acreditava. Odiava também não conseguir demonstrar o quanto gostava dela. E odiava mais que tudo isso não conseguir admitir para si mesmo senão em momentos como esse o quanto tinha medo de perdê-la.

xxx

Quando Draco acordou no outro dia, encontrou Hermione já de pé e arrumada.

- O que foi?

Ela não respondeu e ele sentou na cama preocupado.

- Granger, tem algo errado?

Os ombros se levantaram como quando se respira fundo antes que Hermione virasse para ele, com uma expressão no rosto que ele não conseguia identificar.

- Foi a última vez, Draco. Dessa vez acabou.

Ele quis gritar com ela, entender o que se passava em sua cabeça para dizer aquilo. Mas só conseguiu sair do estado de choque depois que ela já fora embora.

Tentou não se preocupar, afinal ela voltaria.

xxx

Ela não voltou na sexta, nem no sábado ou no domingo. E nem nos quatro finais de semana seguintes.

xxx

Draco gostaria de dizer que o tempo estava tão horrível quanto seu humor, mas ironicamente o sol parecia brilhar mais forte que nunca, torrando sua cabeça enquanto caminhava. Depois de muito pensar e de finalmente conseguir admitir a si mesmo o quanto sentia falta de Hermione, resolveu visitá-la e tentar acertar as coisas.

Quando abriu a porta, ele viu a feição do rosto dela se transformar. Ela realmente não deveria querer vê-lo.

- O que você quer?

Era incrível, havia planejado tudo o que diria e agora não conseguia abrir a boca. Era mesmo um idiota.

- Se não tem nada para falar é melhor ir embora – ela começou a fechar a porta, desconfortável.

Ele engoliu em seco.

- Olha... Eu sou um babaca...

- Conte-me uma novidade.

- Eu posso entrar? É melhor conversarmos lá dentro...

- Não – respondeu sem humor.

- Ok. Então fica quieta e escuta tudo o que eu tenho pra falar – ela apenas o encarava com indiferença – como eu disse, sou um babaca. Sou um babaca porque deixei você sair por aquela porta naquele dia, quando nunca deveria ter deixado você ir embora em qualquer outro. Sou um babaca por ter te tratado como se você não importasse pra mim. Também porque só percebi isso depois que já era tarde. Sou um babaca porque senti sua falta cada merda de dia em que você não apareceu e não tive coragem de te procurar esse tempo todo. E também porque sentia sua falta quando você não aparecia durante a semana quando estávamos juntos e nunca ter te contado isso. Sou um babaca por nunca ter pedido para você ficar, mesmo que você não fosse, por nunca ter te dito o quanto é linda pela manhã, ou como eu amo seu sorriso e o seu cheiro. Sou um babaca por te fazer sofrer, por te magoar sempre, mesmo sem querer. E talvez eu seja um babaca ainda maior por acreditar que talvez você ainda ache que eu mereça alguma chance...

Respirou fundo, percebendo o quanto queria dizer aquilo e reunindo fôlego para continuar com convicção. Seus olhos penetrando a garota, implorando silenciosamente para que ela acreditasse em cada palavra e o aceitasse de volta.

- Uma chance pra te provar o quanto eu posso ser melhor e mostrar o quanto eu te amo. Porque é, eu finalmente percebi isso, e é bom dizer em voz alta. Eu, Draco Malfoy, amo você, Hermione Granger – e rapidamente emendou, com uma tentativa de sorriso de canto no rosto - espero que um dia eu possa ter a oportunidade de trocar esse teu sobrenome.

Encarou-a esperançoso, sentindo o coração bater acelerado no peito.

- Granger, por favor, diz alguma coisa agora...

Ela não respondeu.

- Olha, se você ainda quiser eu vou contigo naquela peça trouxa...

E então finalmente uma reação. Ela riu, se aproximando dele com uma expressão engraçada.

- A peça saiu do teatro há semanas, Draco.

- É mesmo? Que droga.

Ela riu novamente.

- Vem cá – entrelaçou os braços por trás do pescoço do loiro e grudou seus lábios calmamente – nunca mais deixe as coisas chegarem a esse ponto, ok?

- Ok – ele sorriu.

- Senti sua falta.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu sei que é previsível e superficial em diversas maneiras. Tentei deixar as personalidades deles o mais parecido com o real, mas como tinha pretensões de escrever uma fanfic fofa e curta, não achei que caberia o desenvolvimento de ambos até que não fosse impossível que essa situação acontecesse. Também revisei, mas erros podem ter passado despercebidos, se encontrar algum me avise.

O principal motivo pelo qual a escrevi foi para me animar então espero que alguém goste e, se for o caso, ela consiga deixar seu dia melhor.

Também, como toda escritora, peço que se possível deixem reviews porque me deixa feliz, haha :D.

É isso, muito obrigada por ler.


End file.
